Late-night training
by Formerly BM Jr
Summary: Team RWBY decides one night is the perfect chance to get it some much needed training. Too bad most rooms at beacon are closed after hours. Looks like they'll have to improvise (hints of strawberries). reviews are appreciated.


Ruby was quick to dodge out of the way as her blonde-haired older sisters punch threatened to knock her head clean from the younger girl's shoulders, and attempted to retaliate with a swing from her own weapon, which was promptly evaded.

The Black haired girl was silently grateful for her lithe form and the agility it offered, as otherwise she would stand no lasting change against a powerhouse like Yang, and her aggressive guerrilla assault.

two more punches came at the small black-haired girl, and she dodged the first with relative ease. The second came faster than she expected, and she was forced to use Crescent Rose as a shield, sending her flying across the room.

"Come on Ruby, I know you're better than this!" Yang called, a huge grin plastered onto her face, making Ruby growl, having known her sister wasn't taking this seriously.

Her attention was snapped away as Weiss came skidding past her across the floor, Myrtenaster clenched tightly in her hand, forcing the younger girl to take a step back, lest the two collide.

Blake came flying past next, keeping the chase up with the Heiress, making sure to give the Rapier wielder no breathing room.

The two girls traded blows with their weapon for several moments, sparks igniting between the two arms a few times, until Blake pushed forward, causing Weiss to falter and lose ground once again.

Ruby's attention was forced away from the fighting girls as Yang decided their break was over, and re-engaged the small girl with aplomb, her fists flying, forcing Ruby onto the defensive against the aggressive assault.

Between blocking and dodging her older sisters attacks, Ruby tried to think of a way to turn the tables on this engagement, and quickly went through her options.

Trying to beat Yang in a power struggle was hopeless, the girl was made to be a powerhouse, and 9 times out of ten would always beat Ruby in a straight up show of strength.

Outmanoeuvring the girl was also out, Ruby may have been quite agile, but Yang could easily match her step for step, since she had two years over her sister in combat training.

That left one last option, and it was risky, as it meant Ruby would have to get up close and personal, and hope to find a hole in her big sister's guard.

stumbling back onto her left foot after a powerful strike from her sister, Ruby took the chance, and charged forward in what she hoped was a surprise attack, playing on the hope that Yang wouldn't expect her to go on the offensive.

allowing Crescent Rose to retract back into it's gun form, both as a way to increase her movement and hopefully catch her sister off-guard, Ruby got in close to her sister...

and promptly fell on her face, as Yang obviously expected the attack, took a step to the side, and tripped her baby sister.

Ruby stiffened up as she felt the presence of Ember Celica hovering just over her back, and her sister's threat of paralysing her was well recognized.

The Black-Haired girl waited there on the floor for several seconds, holding her breath as her sister stood poised over her, before the hand was finally removed, and she was forcefully pulled off the floor by her big sis.

"Nice try there little sis, but you still need a lot more experience before you can take me on," Yang bragged, making Ruby puff out her cheeks in exasperation.

"If I wasn't so worried about collateral damage, I'm sure I would have done much better," The younger girl replied, and found her sisters hand atop her head, messing up her hair to Ruby's annoyance.

"Yeah we'll see little sister," Yang replied casually, ignoring her sisters mood.

Both girls were brought out of their conversation by a soft cry, and Weiss coming flying at the pair, Myrtenaster missing, and the older girl seemingly dazed.

Ruby, mildly panicked, was quick to drop her recovered weapon, and catch the heiress, the loud crash of the very heavy Crescent Rose echoing noticeably in the empty room, but lost on the girl in her concern for her team-mate.

The black-haired girl managed to catch Weiss easily, and supported her weight with both arms, holding the older girl bridal-style, both girls momentarily stunned by the action.

Blake wandered over, looking only slightly concerned for sending the white-haired girl flying, and holding the missing Myrtenaster, and received an unintentionally powerful pat on the back from Yang, which nearly caused the composed girl to lose her balance.

Ruby and Weiss noticed none of this as, once they recovered from their shock, they realized that they were looking into each other's eyes, Silver meeting aquamarine, and their breath caught in their throats.

Ruby started to lean down, the rest of the world forgotten as her eyes never left her crush's, intending to plant a soft kiss against the lips of the heiress before her, when...

"What do you think you girls are doing!" The commanding voice of Glynda Goodwitch echoed through the room, snapping all four girls to attention, and breaking the moment between the Black and white-haired girls.

"When I heard a loud crash coming from the auditorium, I thought that some creature may have been invading and threatening the students, but here we are now, and I find four girls, out after hours, using the auditorium for, I don't even know what this is!" The older woman ranted, her temper obvious, but controlled, as she hadn't begun to hand out punishments to team RWBY yet.

Yang was quick to step forward to try and diffuse the situation, hoping that perhaps their favourite, if most strict, teacher would listen to reason, "Listen Ms. Goodwitch, we just thought to get in a bit more training, when the auditorium was empty and."

"Save it miss Long, I know your excuses, and believe me when I say you will all be punished for this in the future," The woman replied, cutting off the sweet-talking street fighter mid-proposal.

"All of you return to your rooms now, and Ruby, believe me when I say there will be grave repercussions for the damage your weapon has done to the auditorium floor," The woman added, making Ruby snap her head up and start looking around.

Sitting nearby, forgotten was the form of Crescent Rose, amidst a collection of broken wood and stone, the results of he dropping it so haphazardly to rescue her team-mate, and the girl smiled nervously at her teacher.

"Yes Ma'am," She said sheepishly.

"I expect all of you to be back in your dorms by the time I return to begin planning repairs for the floors and walls, and to be up bright and early for training," The woman finished her rant, and turned on her heels, leaving the four girls in the auditorium.

Yang was the first to recover from the reprimanding, and put her hands behind her head casually, "well, that was a nice way to spend a night, ey guys?" She joked good-naturedly.

Blake ignored her attempts to lift the mood, and had quietly dismissed herself from the room, leaving just the two sisters and the white Heiress.

Yang smiled despite Blake's cold brush-off, and sauntered towards the exit, but looked over her shoulder to offer a final parting word to her sister, "Oh Ruby, you wouldn't mind escorting the Heiress back to her room, would you? seems the ladylike thing to do," before she left as well, cackling to herself about something.

It was just then that Ruby remembered she had been holding Weiss the entire time, and the Heiress also seemed to come back to reality, and shoved away the younger girl, landing on her feet, and storming over to grab her Myrtenaster.

"Don't worry about me, I can find my way back to my room all on my own, thank you very much," The white-haired girl snarled, trying desperately to hide the fiery blush on her face from the near kiss, and getting reprimanded by Ms. Goodwitch.

"O-okay, see you tomorrow for classes!" Ruby called as the girl marched away, grinning nervously, her own pale cheeks sporting a light dusting of red.

Now left alone to her own thoughts, the youngest of the team slowly made her way over to her discarded weapon, as her mind drifted off to thoughts about the near kiss, and the white haired angel she had gained a crush on the minute she met her.

Well up until the girl started to lecture her about dust, and then she exploded...


End file.
